Forum:Metal Release/Petroleum Release
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Yuton/Petroleum release and Kinton/Metal Release. Note these are for two different but related characters. 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : Petroleum Release is made of Fire/Earth/Water while Metal Release is made up of Fire/Earth/Lightning 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Metal Release will focus on the manipulation of metals present on the periodic table of elements in their gas, liquid, and solid states of matter. This will take place primarily in the solid and liquid states of most metals, with anything from iron and nickel for its magnetism capability to copper, silver, and platinum for their electrical conductivity. I will also focus on the heavy metals such as uranium or higher, however they will only exist in their depleted states which means no radioactivity. They will be used for their other traits such as high density or the toxic properties of the metal itself. To top all of this off, i will also be throwing actual metallurgy into the formation of these techniques. An example would be powdered metallurgy. In this case a metal powder, such as iron for example, is compacted using extreme force to make the material solid. Using control over metal would allow intricate shapes and defenses to be constructed quickly from an amount of raw material. For the liquid state of metals, molten metals will be used in addition to metals that are normally liquid. Normally this is just mercury, however there are additional metals that melt at extremely close to room temperature such as Gallium or Francium. These materials have different useful properties such as Gallium's toxicity and Francium's reactivity due to the fact it is in the alkali row of the periodic table. By simply heating these materials up slightly via fire release they become free flowing metallic liquids. Gallium in particular will melt in the palm of your hand under normal conditions. ''' '''While Metal Release focuses on inorganic materials of the metallic variety, Petroleum Release focuses on organic elements and hydrocarbons. In particular it focuses on oil and its derivatives. These things can include everything from tar, to plastics to carbon chains, graphite to diamond (this can actually be made out of petroleum btw). Most people simply focus on the flammability of the material involved with petroleum release, but so much more can be done with it. In particular the malleability of the materials makes it an excellent tool for manipulations and fluid movements. High strength plastic armor and other materials can be constructed from it, and can actually resist the ability to penetrate the material by deforming in a way to spread the force of the impact along the entire material. By coating the thing with other materials that are related to carbon and hydrocarbons, one could layer this armor with things such as diamond to provide additional protection or Graphene to resist fire release." 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : '''Metal Release has few weaknesses, with the big one being that it is highly conductive to electricity. Even poor conductors like iron are capable of leading to the user being electrocuted. The other big weakness is the limited availability of materials in a non-industrialized environment. In less built up areas it would take a while for the user to create significant amounts of metal to use for their techniques. While they can form them out of chakra, this is far more tiring than simply finding the metals and would be used sparingly. Petroleum release on the other hand has much more defined weaknesses. Due to the flammable nature of it, the materials burn easily and melt quickly. The single exception to this is Graphene, which has an extremely high melting point. However it is a soft and brittle material, meaning that besides its near immunity to fire it has very little in the way of useful properties. An opponent who combines high powered fire release and taijutsu would quickly beat the user of this release, as it can't handle both at once. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : The KTs above are each unique to a single individual and potentially available to their descendants. They obtained these abilities through the passing down of affinities via their parents. Their mother had lava release while their father had storm release. They both obtained the entirety of their mother's KG while each obtained a different affinity from their father. Lightning release in the case of the Metal user, and Water release in the case of the petroleum user. Affinities have been stated as hereditary, so this is not out of the ordinary in any form. It actually makes quite a bit of sense if you think about it. Take onoki for example, i would bet he has access to lava release which is part of Dust Release, but he doesn't actually use it. This would be supported by the fact that his descendant, Kurotsuchi, has lava release. She just never inherited the wind part, and may or may not have the potential to create petroleum release depending on how strong her affinities are. its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 15:44, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 22:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications